Weapons
Below is a list of weapons from all the characters from the Mortal Kombat series. * Acidic Blood * Advanced Battle Armor * Amulet Staff * Autumn Dao * Axe * Batarang * Batman Plushie * Battle Axe * Bionic Eye * Bionic Arms * Black Dragon Sword * Blade of Olympus * Bojutsu * Bomb * Bone Scythe * Bone Spear * Boomerang * Boot Blades * Boots of Hermes * Bullwhip * Bow and Arrow * Bow of Apollo * Bowie Knife * Butterfly Knives * Caltrops * Cane * Chainsaw * Chakram * Clawed Gloves * Claws * Cleaver * Combat Knife * Combi-Stick * Crude Hammer * Cudgel * Cybernetic Weapons * Daggers * Dan Tien Dao * Dao * Datusha * Demon Fang * Devastator * Dragon Fangs * Dragon Naginata * Dragon Sword * Dragon Teeth * Drakesword * Drakeswords * Drone * Dynamite * Edenian Sword * Elbow Blades * Electric Hand Buzzer * Energy Bracelets * Ethereal powers bestowed by the wizard Shazam. * Explosive Rigged Cake * Explosive Rigged Toys * Explosive Snares * Extended Boxing Gloves * Extendable Boxing Glove * Falchion * Fire Sword * Flamethrower * Flying Blade * Garrote Wire * Gasoline * Gauntlets * Grappling Hook * Grenades * Grenade Launcher * Gurkha Knife * Hand Claws * Hand Gun * Head of Helios * Head of Medusa * Hook Sword * Hot Poker * Houan Chains * Hyper-Molecular Control * Icarus Wings * Ice Bomb * Ice Daggers * Ice Scepter * Innerjaw * Insects * Ion Grenades * Iron Club * Jian * Jojutsu * Kali Sticks * Kama * Katana * Kanabō * Kick Axe * Kirehashi * Knife * Knifes * Kobu Jutsu * Kodachi Swords * Kori Blade * Kriss * Kunai * Kunlun Dao * Kwan Dao * Laser Pistol * Lasoo * Lasso of Truth * Long Sword * Lungchuan Dao * Mace * Machete * Machine Gun * Macuahuitl * Magical Gauntlets * Mallet * Morning Star * Mugai Ryu * Mystical Orb * Naginata * Nightstick * Ninja Sword * Nunchaku * Omega Beams * Ovipositors * Pistol * Plasma Caster * Plasma Crossbow * Pollaxe * Powered Gauntlets * Power Ring * Pulse Blade * Push Daggers * Quadspade * Razor Cane * Razor Lined Throwing Cards * Razor-Rang * Razor-Rimmed Hat * Repeating Rifle * Revolver * Rocket * Rocket Launcher * Saber Teeth * Sabre of Light * Sai * Sand Orbs * Sawblade * Scythe * Sento * Severed Tarkatan Blade * Shokan Daggers * Shotgun * Sickles * Smart Disc * SMG * Spiked Club * Spike-Tipped Tail * Staff * Storm Sword * Submachine Gun * Sun-Moon Blades * Sword * Tanto * Taser * Tarkatan Blades * Tecpatl * The Blades of Exile * The Nemean Cestus * Thoraxe * Thumper * Tomahawks * Tommy Gun * Tonfa * Triblade * Trident * Troll Hammer * Turret * Twin Katana * Venom * War Fan * War Hammer * Whips * Wind Blade * Wrath Hammer * Wrist Blades Category:Weapons